Banana yucca fruit
|baseid = (regular) (dried, misc. item) (plant) |footer = Banana yucca plant }} Banana yucca fruit is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Like all other Mojave Wasteland plants, ripe banana yucca plants found in the wasteland will eventually regrow after the Courier picks them, making them an unlimited supply of free food. Picking one plant yields one fruit. Banana yucca fruit is an ingredient in the gecko kebab and slasher campfire recipes. Survival skill effect Variants * Irradiated banana yucca Locations * Banana yucca fruit can be found in various places throughout the wastes, especially around packs of bighorners, as the bulls prefer to spawn or graze nearby them. * Nine in the Charleston cave. * The Westside Co-op has six, that can be bought or stolen. * One plant can be stolen from a garden in Goodsprings, west of the general store. * One plant grows near the Legion raid camp, due east from the lowest tent. * One plant grows in the garden at Wolfhorn ranch. * Several fruits can be found in the homes of Nipton. ** Four fruits are on a plate in the home directly east of the Nipton Hall. ** One fruit is on a plate in the home north of the Nipton General Store. * Several of them are located alongside the road that leads to Jacobstown, the area starts at Ruby Hill mine and ends near Silver Peak mine, All of the spawn points can be easily spotted from the road if walking between the two mines. * Some can be found south of Raul's shack and south of Bloodborne cave. * There are four in the Boomer's mess hall. Must be stolen. * There are two growing at the Northern passage located north of the H&H Tools Factory. * There are four plants growing in Westside, in the northeast corner (near the entrance to the north cistern). There are another 3 growing due west (still within Westside), halfway between Klamath Bob's, and Miguel's. Another 6 grow here as well, but they are owned and must be stolen. * A large amount of the fruit can be found growing in Zion Canyon. * Dried version, one of the items converted from the seed package north of Dionaea Muscipula, across the pipe. * One can be acquired every 3 in-game days after the completion of Field Research, once the Courier has upgraded the biological research station. * A large amount can be acquired by converting the plant matter found in The Sink into Salient Green at the upgraded biological research station, and then using an electric hot plate to convert it to banana yucca fruit. Behind the scenes The banana yucca fruit is based on the real world Yucca baccata, or colloquially known as "banana yucca" due to its banana-shaped fruit. The plant is native to the Mojave and Great Basin Deserts of the Southwest United States and Mexico, but similar to the in-game equivalent, can also be found in mountainous regions. Gallery Coyote_tobacco,_banana_yucca_&_honey_mesquite_Westside.jpg|Plants behind Miguel's Pawn Shop Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Food Category:Flora de:Yuccabananenfrucht es:Fruta fresca de banana yuca pt:Banana yucca fruit ru:Плод банановой юкки uk:Плід бананової юки